graardor_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Game modes
There are four distinct''' game modes''' in Soulsplit. Extreme, Legends, Lord, and Sir. These modes are different in many ways, ranging from their experience rates, to the time it takes for the Special Attack bar to refill. The following will show the pros and cons of each mode, as well as what each mode has that makes it unique. New updates to the game renders that there is is no unlimited prayer. This will mean that Legends and Extreme modes will have prayer drain. All players will have the same drain rate in the wilderness regardless of mode. However, outside of PvP, prayer point reduction rates will be affected by game mode. Sir Sir accounts are generally for those people who want the entire "Private Server" experience. The Sir mode provides the player with the largest experience rate in game. They are not limited in Soulsplit: they have full access to all other content, like all other modes. 'Features' *5,000 experience per hit (changed accordingly in non combat skills) *Option to type in ::Pure at Varrock West Bank (which gives the player 99 Strength, Attack, Range, Magic, 52 Prayer, and 1 Defence) 'Pros' *Extremely fast EXP rates. This makes leveling the account much faster then any other mode, allowing for a quick way to access Soulsplit's content. *Generally a good way to make starting cash (via skilling, killing high level NPCs, etc) 'Cons' *The average drop rate is extremely low. This mode is only recommended if you want to get a feel of this server, and if you want to make some starter money. This mode is fairly commonly chosen by players who want to experiment with different types of pures, mains and other types of accounts. Lord Lords are for those who want the feel of levelling quickly, but not too quickly. Lords are possibly the most commonly chosen type of accounts, as they have the benefit of being easy to train, but also have a fair drop rate and hit rate as well. 'Features' *1,000 experience per hit (changed accordingly in non combat skills) 'Pros' *Relatively easy to max out skills. *Fairly good drop rate considering the ease of training. *Hits are fairly decent, again considering training. 'Cons' *Hit rate is still low, If compared to a Legend or Extreme with similar levels, the Lord would have a low chance of winning. *Drops from Boss monsters are very rare, but considering the ease of training, killing the monsters is very easy, so even killing 100 of them is no difficulty. Lords and Sirs are the same in description, however training Lords is harder, but worth it considering the rewards. Legends For the more established players of Soulsplit, Legends are the second hardest, but possibly the most ideal choice. Legends are not excessively difficult to train, they do take a while however. Legends are far more difficult as opposed to the previous two modes, but they make up for it in their high drop rates, higher hits, and other benefits. 'Features' *50 experience per hit (changed accordingly in non combat skills) *Cape of legends are given to them upon the creation of the account. *Legends receive a 25% slower prayer reduction rate when outside of the Wilderness. 'Pros' *Cape of legends, being one of the most powerful capes in Soulsplit. *High drop rate, making PvM rewarding. *No hit reduction (compared to Sirs and Lords.) *Special Attack bar refills faster then the two modes above. 'Cons' *Can be time consuming to train *Very expensive to train certain skills (Prayer, Herblore etc.) Most Legends in game are usually experienced players, these players create Legends after establishing a firm base of the game in either Sir or Lord modes. Legends are deadly in PKing. They also have a very good drop rate from Boss monsters as well as other players (in PvP worlds). Legends are the best accounts to choose if you want a mild Private Server experience, but want the challenge, the sense of accomplishment that comes from leveling up, and perhaps the most practical all around account. Extreme The hardest game mode that can be chosen in Soulsplit. Extremes are by far the most difficult to train as the have the lowest experience rate. Extremes are almost always very experienced players who have usually completed the most of the challenges assosciated Legends/Lord/Sir accounts. Though they are difficult to train, and the effort put into making one is great, the rewards all well worth it. 'Features' *10 experience per hit (changed accordingly in non combat skills.) *Sir owen's longsword (Arguably the best training weapon in the game, as it is twice as fast as any other melee weapon). *Extremes receive a 50% reduction to prayer draining while outside of the Wilderness. *10 seconds to gain 10% of the Special Attack bar. 'Pros' *Access to Sir owen's longsword. *Highest drop rate in-game. *Special Attack bar refills the fastest compared to any other mode. (10% every 10 seconds) 'Cons' *Very slow training. *Extremely expensive to train skills such as Prayer, Herblore etc. Considering that when matched up against players on any other mode in PvP, the Extreme account will likely come out victorious, the highest hit/drop rate in the game and a special attack bar recharging every 15 seconds, accounts on Extreme Mode are by far the most powerful in Soulsplit. 'Trivia' *There was another mode called "Knight" which had an experience rate of 1,500 experience per hit. It had similar, but not the same hits and drops to that of a Legend, but was not used due to the fact that it had prayer drain identical to that of a Sir or Lord. This mode has since been removed from selection and remains a rarity in-game. *Upon release of the mode update all players were offered the choice of becoming a Legend. If they chose not to, they were defaulted to the Lord game mode.